


Girl Chat in the City

by InspiredScribbler



Category: Berena - Fandom, Holby City
Genre: Elinor could still be alive, F/F, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Love, Making Love, Sex, sex on period
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-21
Updated: 2017-05-09
Packaged: 2018-10-22 06:18:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,613
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10691472
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InspiredScribbler/pseuds/InspiredScribbler
Summary: A girls weekend in Manchester to take Evie bra shopping.AU: Elinor hasn't died, but not overly mentioned either. No grief. Set following Evie/Serena chat in S19E24 Growing Pains.





	1. Buy a bra, any bra

**Author's Note:**

> Set following Evie/Serena chat in S19E24 Growing Pains, with AU feature that Elinor is not dead.

Serena is slightly unsure how her offer to take Evie bra sopping had turned into a girls weekend in Manchester, but it evidently had. She suspects it was the ever persistent (Fletcher) charm and the enthusiasm of Evie to spend time with her (and now Bernie) that had encourages her to accept the idea but she can’t be sure. Nether-the-less at 9am on a Saturday mid March and the 3 ladies are now stood on a cold platform, strong and hot costa coffees in hand (well and one hot chocolate for Evie). Serena can feel Evie’s excitement radiating from the young teen as they wait for the train to arrive, she is practically bouncing on the platform in anticipation. Bernie is stood quietly sipping her coffee whilst looking in the distance down the track. Serena reaches out for her hand and they interlink their fingers as they wait. As the train begins to pull into the station, Bernie squeezes her lover’s hand, before letting go to pick up the luggage ready to board.

The 3 hour train journey goes relatively fast all things considered. Evie chats freely about school work and life at home with the barrel of boys and their discussing habits. Bernie can relate well to her complaints having spend a lot of time around young lads in the army and she laughs freely as she shares the memories. Serena herself cant help but stifle a laugh as Bernie and Evie talk about how messy boys can be, she just needs to think of Bernie and hers shared office to know it’s not an attribute fixed solely to men, but for now she lets it lie, she knows Bernie had been a little nervous about this weekend with Evie, as although she had chatted to her on/off when she had been around visiting Serena, she didn’t have as much history with the teen. Serena also knew Bernie had regrets about her mothering abilities having missed a huge proportion of Charlotte’s teenage years which had been particularly bubbling on the surface since the plans had been made. As the train pulled into Manchester, Bernie quickly cleared up their empty cups and wrappers (thank goodness for Serena packing some pastries and chocolate since the food cart on the train was closed) and started to get the luggage ready to get off the train. Evie easily carrying her own backpack and Bernie taking both hers and Serena’s cases down from the overhead rack and finally off the train. 

Their hotel wasn’t too far from the station, Serena had deliberately planned this so that they could store their small cases there on the day they checked out and pick them up just before catching the train home. It took about 5 minutes to walk to the local Hilton hotel. As the approached the building Evie’s mouth fell open at the size of the hotel. “we’re not staying here are we Serena? It’s well posh!” Serena and Bernie chuckled “We I thought we would make a proper weekend of it darling, If we are going to make it a trip to remember.” Serena said reaching her arm around the youngster and giving her a quick squeeze. The approached the reception and checked in, collecting the key card to the family suite and heading in the lift up to the 5th floor. Bernie and Serena had both had a long discussion about the best plan for this weekend and they felt strongly that they needed to give Evie enough space and independence but without giving her a completely separate room, so had settled on the family suite, which gave them a shared living room and then two bedrooms to give them the space and privacy they needed. Evie could not have been happier when she realised this on entering the room. “Bernie, I get me own room?” “Yes love you do” “That’s amazing, I normally have to share a pull down bed with at least one of my brothers if we ever stay in a hotel with dad” “Well you better savour this experience then, bet it will make your brothers jealous” Bernie winked at Evie as she finished. “Why don’t we take half an hour and get unpacked and then we can head out for a spot of lunch and then shopping” Serena suggested. Both Bernie and Evie nodded eagerly and went into their bedrooms. Serena joined Bernie dragging in her case behind her. “Can you believe how excited she is about the room?” “Just as excited as me, my love, at least now I wont have to behave and keep my hands to myself” Bernie embraced Serena as she spoke. “Is that a promise my big macho army medic?” Bernie kissed Serena’s cheek working her way to her earlobe. After taking it and pulling it between her teeth she whispered softly into Serena’s ear “wouldn’t you like to know,” before pulling away and continuing to pull things out her own case.

 

***

 

After a quick call to Debenhams to confirm the timing of Evie’s bra fitting appointment, the 3 ladies dropped into the local Zizzi’s for a spot of lunch. Serena broached the topic of the bra fitting, to make sure Evie was prepared. “It can feel a bit embarrassing at first, but that’s normal. The lady will probably ask you pick some bras and then try one of them on, and she’ll come into the changing room and measure you, before popping out to get the right size and style for your shape.” Evie sat next to Serena cringing “This is going to be so embarrassing isn’t it?” “It wont be to bad, just think of it like this, the lady in the shop does this every day so she is used to measuring people in all shapes and sizes, so she wont be worried.” Bernie decides to add in a little to the discussion “It’s similar to us as doctors, we see people naked all the time and it is just the norm, its our job, so its not embarrassing for us, but we know if can be for our patients.” Evie smiles back at Bernie and Serena, “Ok, I can do this. You’ll both be close by though wont you.” “Of course we will darling, in fact Bernie was saying earlier that she is due a fitting soon anyways so maybe she can ask if they have a space to do hers too” Bernie gives Serena a death stare “But…” “No buts Bernie you have just been telling Evie how it’s normal to be a little embarrassed, so I’m sure you will survive.” Evie giggles at Bernie’s huffing “Least it’s not just me then that isn’t looking forward to being measured.” Serena pays the bill quickly and they 3 women make a quick pit stop into the toilets before heading over to Debenhams. 

Bernie had a wander around the lingerie section, picking out a few bras that she liked the look of and that she thought Serena might like to see on her before reluctantly going into the changing room with the shop assistant to be measured. She was doing her best to stay positive so that she could help calm Evie who was next in for a fitting, but she hated people seeing her body especially with all its scars. She briefly lets her mind wander to the nerves she felt when Serena had first saw her without any clothes on, her eyes wide but showing nothing but love and desire, she let herself smile before coming back to herself. Following the shop assistants instructions, lifting her arms and letting the measuring tape be pulled around her. This process was hard for her, as she felt her nerves return. She tried to remember Serena’s words from weeks ago when she had first mentioned she need to have a bra fitting. “Your scars tell the story of how you got to me, they show the commitment to your comrades and the country. Think of the lives you have saved in your role.” Bernie made her self grin and bare the experience, focusing on Serena’s words. Bernie was pleasantly surprised to have gone up a cup size since her last fitting, but considering that was a number of years ago she wasn’t too shocked. The shop assistant left her to try on some of the bras newly brought in, in her size and moved on to find her next customer. 

Meanwhile Serena and Evie were located in the corner of the lingerie department, looking at a number of t-shirt bras. Evie was drawn to the bright colours on the hangers, picking out bright pink and green ones. “I see you like the bright colours Evie, I’m a fan of them too, but not always practical under a school shirt.” “But Serena…” “No Evie let’s think about this sensibly, you don’t want to be getting attention from the boys for the wrong reasons now, do you.” Their conversation was interrupted by the sales assistant coming out to find Evie. Reaching out to Serena to take the selection of bras, “Shall we take these young lady and see which ones fit” Evie followed the sales assistant into the changing room area, just as Bernie was walking out. She shot a big smile at Evie, squeezing her shoulder as she past. “I’ll just be outside if you need me Evie” “Thanks Bernie” 

Bernie approached Serena who was standing just outside the entrance to the changing rooms. Serena smiled widely as she saw Bernie near her “Hello you.” Bernie smiled back, looking through her fringe “hi.” Serena glanced down at the items in Bernie’s hands “Successful trip for you then”. Bernie pressed her lips together, before catching Serena’s eye “I think Ms Campbell, you will be very excited about these purchases” Bernie smirked as she finished speaking and quickly turned and walked towards the rail of matching bottoms to pick out the partnering items she needed for the sets before going to pay. Once her items were safely hidden in a bag, Bernie joined Serena whilst they waited on Evie finishing up. “Are you ok Serena? You are looking a tad pale?” “hmmm yeah, no I’m fine, just need a coffee I think.” Serena looked away form Bernie and towards the changing room as Evie emerged out from behind the curtain. Serena and Bernie then had the difficult task of convincing Evie that she needed to buy some plain white bras for school, after much discussion they managed to settle on the agreement she could buy 2 coloured bras and then Serena would buy 3 white ones for use at school. Serena knew she would need to carry on their conversation about appropriate ways of wooing boys, but Debenhams was not the place for that conversation and she really needed some coffee or at least some sugar right now. 

After a quick coffee stop, the rest of the afternoon was spent shopping, much to Bernie’s discomfort. Serena and Evie were in their element, scouring rails in Topshop and perusing New Look for bargains, whilst Bernie tagged along behind carrying an array of bags and taking some pictures to send back to Fletch and Jason showing Serena and Evie in strange hats and random coloured dresses from the sale rack. She might hate shopping, but Bernie had to admit that Serena and Evie’s fun was rubbing off on her, she even managed a selfie with Serena in some hideous sunglasses which she sent over whatsapp to Cam whilst she waited for Serena to pay for some items for Evie. They walked back to the hotel to dump the bags before heading back out for some dinner. Thankfully Serena had thought ahead and had booked a table at the local hard rock café, knowing Evie and Bernie loved burgers, as everywhere looks heaving on a Saturday night. 

Once they had arrived and been shown to their table, Serena ordered a bottle of shiraz for her and Bernie and a mocktail of Evie’s choice. The blue liquid arrived with a cocktail umbrella and a piece of pineapple on top. Evie couldn’t stop grinning. “I feel so grown up” Serena smiled back “well young lady you are growing up, you will be an adult before you know it.” They all sqeezed together on one side of the booth to take a selfie, that Evie wanted to add to her Instagram, before Serena moved back over to the other side of the table to get comfortable. The waiter arrived and took their order, two cheese burgers and a veggie burger with fries ordered and the 3 ladies were deep in conversation about boys. Evie spent ages describing how “fit” Matthew in her class was and how much she liked him. Bernie smirked to herself, which was noticed by Serena who raised an eyebrow in response, she thought she knew what Bernie was thinking by looking at her, how they, two divorced lesbians were now in the thick of a conversation about boys! But she let it lie at present; she noted it to laugh about later with Bernie. For now she continued to focus on the young teen, trying her best to advise and build up Evie’s self esteem. She remembered how cruel boys could be at that age, and she desperately wanted Evie to understand that she was in control in these situations, she did not need to dress a particular way or attract them with looks if she did not want to. She was an intelligent girl and she would find the right boy (or girl for that matter) when she was good and ready and she should just enjoy being a teenager. She remembered having these conversations with Elinor when she was a teen, ever thankful she went to girls school as it had delayed it by a couple of years giving her daughter time to mature and build her confidence in who she was as a person. Evie sat and listened to Serena’s advice, nodding and asking a few questions. As the conversation began to reach a natural end, Evie looked at Bernie and asked “Bernie, what attracted you to Serena?” Bernie’s cheeks became rosé as she looked down at her hands, gathering her thoughts. “Well Evie, Serena, is indeed beautiful and that was one of the first things I noticed the day I met her, but that wasn’t what made me fall for her.” Bernie looked Serena in the eye as she continued to speak “Serena was and well still is a kind intelligent and generous person. Who is willing to forgive easily and she had become my best friend... I cared so deeply for her, that I was scared to even tell her how I felt, but she knew me well enough to be brave and tell me.” Serena pulled Bernie’s hand to her lips and planted a kiss on it. “Bernie, thank you, we got there in the end didn’t we”. Evie smiled widely at them both. “What about you Serena?” “Very similar, but Bernie drove me, still does mad, she’s messy and chaotic but fiercely loyal, thoughtful and cares so deeply about the things and people in her life. She bottles stuff up and tries to hide her feelings but to me she is like a well written book, there to be embraced, explored and understood. She put her trust in me and allowed me the pleasure of getting to know her” Serena squeezed Bernie’s hand as she finished speaking. “You see Evie, yes the biological reaction of our bodies is there, we do respond to how someone looks, but attraction is based on so much more than that, attraction is in the brain, so how we see the person on all levels adds to the experience of attraction. Which is a blooming lucky as if you see me first thing in the morning. I think if it was looks alone, Bernie would be off with someone else by now” Bernie lightly swatted her lover in the arm “shut up you. I love you with bed head and no make-up, you know that”

As they continued to tuck into heir burgers, the conversation moved onto recent TV and Netflix programmes they had been watching, Evie was really into Hollyoaks at the moment, which Serena and Bernie knew nothing about so, sat nodding along and commenting on facts around storylines as best they could. Around 9.30pm, after sharing a chocolate brownie sundie between them, they headed back to the hotel. Bernie and Serena walked hand in hand with Evie walking quietly beside them. Bernie looked at Serena and thought to herself, that she looked really tired “Are you ok?” “hmmm, yeah, sorry, just got a bit of a sore back and stomach now” “Oh, is this from earlier? Do you think it’s the food?” “No, not sure, I don’t think so, I’ll be ok, I’ll just take some paracetomal when we get back to the room, I’m probably just tired from all the excitement.” “Ok, if you insist but let me know if you feel worse” By the time they got back to the room Serena was looking a bit paler again; Bernie sent Serena off to run a bath in the en-suite, whilst she settled Evie down in the lounge with a film of her choice. After Evie was happily sat watching Mean Girls with a hot chocolate. Bernie excused herself to go check on Serena. Serena was lying in the bath, when Bernie walked into the en-suite. “How are you feeling, after some paracetomol and a hot bath?” “Slightly better at the moment, but think I might be about to get a period, damn these hormones.” “Bernie leant down and kissed Serena’s forehead as she knelt down at by the bath. “Do you need me to nip out and get supplies for you, just in case?” “Can you check my toiletries bag, there is probably some pads in there (hopefully)?” Serena looks down at her hands as she speaks. Bernie pulls Serena’s toiletry bag off the sink and has a rummage through. It looks very similar to hers, face wipes, some make-up, okay maybe a little more make-up than hers, toothbrush, dental floss, a tube of lube (which she laughs at, thinking how Serena is always slightly more prepared than her for the practicalities of middle aged passion, and at the bottom a small supply of sanitary products. “you’ve got a handful of pads in here and a couple of tampons. Will this be enough to do until we get home tomorrow night? Or should I pop out?” Serena blushes slightly, realising in the time they have been dating; this topic has rarely come up. They have discussed the fact they are both going through menopause, the need for lube sometimes when they have sex, but they have somehow managed to miss the need to bring up the period talk due to opposite shifts the last time Serena had a period and well, she not actually sure If Bernie is even still having periods at all. “errr.. well, hopefully that will be enough, if its like last time it will be pretty light” Bernie can see Serena is a bit embarrassed by what she is saying. She lifts her arm to tilt Serena’s face up a bit so she can properly look at her when she speaks “It’s normal darling, there’s no need to feel embarrassed with me. We are both women, and I’m here for you. My last show was when I was in the Ukraine, and it was awful, if I’m honest, so heavy and crampy, I’ll no doubt get another when we are sat on a beach in the summer somewhere, knowing my luck.” Serena smiles at Bernie’s words, she always knew how to make her feel better, “Least it’s not just me I guess.,” Bernie reaches out and strokes Serena’s cheek. “Even if it was just you, there is no need to be embarrassed, it’s a natural part of a woman’s life, you are a doctor, you know that” “I know Bernie, but it’s hardly a nice topic to bring up is it, bit of a mood killer, after all.” Bernie chuckles slightly “I see your sex drive is not effected by you back and stomach pain,” Serena winks at Bernie “You major have a one track mind”. Both women laugh at Serena’s sarcastic response. “Right Ms Campbell, shall I go get your fluffy PJs and we can get you comfy, in bed?” “Im actually feeling ok now, we have chatted a bit, I think I was just feeling a bit embarrassed, silly I know. Shall we both get our PJs on and go join Evie to watch the end of the film?” Bernie gets up and takes the towel of the radiator ready to wrap Serena in as she stood up and out of the bath. “Only if you let me make you a massive hot chocolate to keep your sugar levels and iron up”

 

***

 

Bernie and Serena join Evie in the living room area. Wrapped in a blanket Bernie and Serena curl up on a sofa, Evie is sat crossed legged on the plush armchair, giggling at the film.. They sit like that for the rest of the film, just enjoying the relaxed atmosphere. “Serena, Bernie…” The two surgeons look up at the mention of their names. “Thank you for a great day in the city,” “Its been our pleasure dear.” Serena answers. Now come on, bed with you now the film has finished. We have an appointment for a manicure in the morning, and afternoon tea planned before we get the train home tomorrow. “What really??? OMG that is amazing, wait till I tell my mates I went for afternoon tea this weekend, they will be so jealous.” “Ha, wait until you have wrestled this one for the last finger sandwich…” Serena nudges Bernie in the ribs as she speaks “it might not be as fun as you think”


	2. Talking all night...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So yeah, this wasn't the chapter I planned to write and yet it's her and its smutty and sorry but yeah it happened.
> 
> So now chapter 3 will be day two...
> 
> Note change of rating. NSFW - sorry if its not your cup of tea, check tags before if concerned.

The AAU co-leads sit in the living area for a little wile longer, lying in comfortable silence, Bernie’s arms wrapped around Serena, whose body is curled into the front of her lover. “Come on you, let’s get you to bed.” Bernie moves as she speaks knowing, that if she doesn’t move now, she and Serena will fall asleep on the sofa, and her back wont thank her tomorrow. Taking Serena’s hand she guides then the short distance into their bedroom, switching the lights out as they pass and closing the door behind them. Serena moves towards the en-suite to use the toilet, as Bernie, walks back into the lounge area to get them both some water. When she re-enters the room Serena has just pulled the covers over herself and looks at Bernie with a sleepy smile. “I got you a glass of water, and some more painkillers in case you need them.” “Thank you, that’s really thoughtful of you.” Bernie places the water on the side table and retrieves the painkillers from her toiletry bag and places them beside the glass. She then quickly uses the bathroom and joins Serena in bed.

 

Serena rolls onto her side to face the trauma surgeon. Bernie mirrors the movement, both women are so close to each other, searching the others face. Serena speaks first “Thank you, for you know, tonight, I know this isn’t the ideal situation for a trip away” “Serena… darling, you know our relationship is so much more than just the physical side.” “I know, of course it is, but, I guess I’m just disappointed in my body” Bernie leans forward and places a soft kiss on Serena’s lips “Your body is magnificent, period or not please remember that. Can you remember what you said to me, the first time we needed to use lube?”

> _Bernie thinks back to that night, not long after they had become intimate, It was a Wednesday night after a bloody long shift, one filled with stolen glances and fleeting touches as they past one another in the ward, But Bernie was tired and she knew it, yeah she was aroused, why wouldn’t she be around Serena after all, but her body wasn’t playing ball. Her mind was there and god she had the need for Serena, but they both knew that Bernie was petite and well the menopause was just making her a little drier than she’d like. She was willing herself to get wet, but she was starting to stress about it, What if Serena thought se wasn’t into her, when she was! Serena’s hands had been caressing her body for a good 40 mins, and it wasn’t happening, Bernie could feel herself getting tenser and tenser. Serena for her part had gentle moved her hand away when she found Bernie wasn’t ready yet and continued to try and help her relax, but Bernie knew Serena was starting to feel self conscious too. Their first few times had be a variety of passion filled after their reunion kiss in their office and then, a more leisurely exploration on the Saturday morning, when they had nowhere to rush to and it hadn’t been an issue then. But now! This was an issue. But how could she bring it up. Bernie remembers feeling how wet Serena was and cursing herself for not being like that herself. Serena had softly whispered in her ear, asking if she wanted to stop, and Bernie’s heart had sunk in that moment. She remembers stuttering out her words “no, Serena... I want to feel you… deep inside me… my body aches for you…but…it’s… well… you know how it is at our age…” And Serena had simply in that moment reacted with she love and care, Bernie had falling a little bit more in love with her. She had pulled Bernies lips to hers and kissed her deep and strong, before pulling away slightly and looked at her with such love “it’s ok, I’ve got this, I’ve got your back” Serena had reached into her side table pulling out a small tube of lube and discreetly applied some to the tip of her two fingers, gently brining it to Bernie’s core, touching the tip of her clit, circling it, and then bringing her fingers down to Bernie’s entrance and spreading the gel along and then through her lips. The cold sensation had shocked her body into finally producing some of her own silkness. Serena had then make love to her, slowly and deeply with just two fingers, not once taking her eyes away from Bernie’s until Bernie felt her body shudder as her orgasm hit. And even then Serena had kissed her and worked her through her climax only taking her eyes away briefly too look at the her fingers covered in much more than just the lube, “your body has certainly sprung back into action major” and with that she had taken the fingers into her mouth and sucked them clean. And with that Bernie felt her core flood with arousal once more. After, when she was enveloped in Serena’s embrace her head resting on her lovers naked chest, Serena had made her talk about it. Bernie had opened up then and told Serena everything, the times Marcus had made her feel like a failure for not being able to take him, for needing the lube, how he had hated them using it and how it had meant at times she had tried desperately to will herself to mange without wanting to do that for him after all he had done for her and the kids whilst she was away; but it had hurt and she felt like she yet again had failed as his wife. She had let a few tears fall then against Serena’s breasts, and the brunette had held her tighter and told her it would be ok. Bernie had continued to explain that after the IED and when she was back in Holby, the menopause hadn’t helped matters and she had found that she had struggled even with his fingers inside her then and he had told her she needed to sort herself out if she was to prove she loved him. And then Bernie had sobbed louder and Serena had continued to hold her tightly, kissing the top of the blondes head. Serena had said the menopause was natural, and that Bernie should never feel embarrassed unable to tell her what she needs or indeed wants. That she would never think less of her, and that she would do anything to help her realise how brilliant and beautiful she was. She would do anything for Bernie to feel able to trust her enough to let her in. That the human body was magnificent but could sometimes react in ways that are contrary to our thoughts and desires and as doctors we know better than anyone that a little help goes along way. She had tilted Bernie’s head so she could look her in the eyes, she had had told her she was in no way a failure. And that was the moment that Serena had said she loved her._

Serena nodded at Bernie’s question. The trauma surgeon, lifted her hand to caress Serena’s cheek again as she spoke, “Serena I love you, I never want you to feel unable to tell me anything, there is noting you could do or say that would make me love you any less” Serena moved her body closer to Bernie and let her fingers run into her hair as she puled her closer, she kissed Bernie firmly on the lips, before kissing her again softly, letting their noses rub gently together. They had lay there together for a while longer, just simply gazing at one another, Bernie stretching briefly to turn the bedside lamp off, heads sharing a pillow, savouring the joy of being close and just being at one together.

 

Bernie was just drifting off when she felt her desire building, she realised Serena’s hands had started to wonder, and were gently caressing her stomach and sides under her vest top, getting closer to breasts, she opened one eye to try and see Serena, thankful for the light of the moon illuminating the room. “Se..ren..a, what are you doing?” Serena smiled innocently back at her, “well you said I shouldn’t be embarrassed by anything right?” Bernie looked puzzled, as she opened her eys wider to try and understand, “Yes I did, but I don’t understand, where this is going?” Serena bit er lip between her teeth and looked down away from Bernie’s eyes “Well, these blasted hormones, have sort of make me a little, well umm, how do I put it” Bernie raised an eye brow before responding “horny?” Serena let out a short laugh “well yes major, that seems to be the case.” Bernie smiled, pulling Serena closer to her and bringing their lips together once more. “What would you like me to do Serena?” Serena looked at Bernie, thankful the light was out in the room so she couldn’t see her blushing “Well my beautiful darling, I would very much like to touch you… to hold you whilst I you come with me inside you…” Serena was suddenly unsure,, sheepishly asking “only…well, if you want to though” Bernie nodded, before kissing Serena again, this time, with more passion. She let Serena undress her, before she herself unbuttoned Serena’s pj top. “May I?” Bernie asked as she hovered her hand over Serena’s right breast. “Yes I would like that”. They spent a while both exploring each others breasts, this appeared to never get old for either of them, and they loved the ability to just feel each others skin. Serena, trailed her hands down Bernie’s abdomen and over her lips to her core, feeling the heat radiate from her. She lightly circled Bernie’s clit before dipping two fingers into her folds. Serena let out a small moan as Bernies hot silk wetness encased her fingers. “I love how you feel around my fingers” Serena whispered in Bernies ear “how do you want me to make love to you darling” Bernie’s spoke so softly, Serena almost missed her words. “Slowly but I need more of you in me Serena, I need you to fill me.” Serena knew this was a rare request from Bernie, usually she liked it either hard and fast, when she was wanting to be full, normally with an aid of some sort, those nights of raw passion and heat. Or slow and gently, with a couple of fingers or Serena’s tongue in her and on her. Serena pulled away to look at her, “are you sure?” Bernie nodded. “Ok darling, let me juts quickly pop to the bathroom to get something just in case ok and I’ll be back., why don’t you just touch yourself for me whilst I’m gone” 30 seconds later Serena was back in the bed and close to Bernie again, her hand joining Bernie’s fingers before moving them away and replacing them with hers again. Serena slipped the two finger back into Bernie receiving a low moan from Bernie’s lips. Serena gently moved her fingers in and out a few times, moving Bernies wet heat around her entrance, befoe adding a third finger, she could feel Bernie’s body respond and tighten around her fingers, Bernie’s brething was becoming more ragid as Serena moved her fingers inside her. “Ok darling, I need you to talk to me ok, I want to fill you, but I don’t want o hurt you ok?” Bernie nodded. Serena rubbed her thumb on Bernie’s clit as she asked “Would you like more inside you?” Bernie responded with a quiet grunt “yes” Serena kissed Bernie again, moaning into the embrace, “do you think you need again lube to help?” Bernie can feel how wet she is she can hear t to in the quiet of the room, but she loves that Serena checks in. “No, without… please” Serena responds, letting her thumb circle her clit a few more times, as she brings her fingers out before pushing 4 back into Bernie, she can feel how tight this is, she knows this is stretching Bernie, she heard her gasp slightly as she pushed in, so she stills her hand, searching Bernies face in the moonlit room. “Okay?” “Bernie whispers “yes” and Serena starts to move her hand slowly between Bernies legs, letting her thumb continue to brush the bundle of nerves and then she tilts her fingers and moves them slowly in a rhythm against the wall of Bernie’s vagina, and she can feel her bod react to the touch, she is close she can feel it building., Serena curls her other arm round Bernie to hold her close as she feels the blonde’s body start to shudder in her arms and Bernie is burrowing her fance in Serena’s neck as she cums breathing Serena’s name into her skin again and again, and then Serena feels it, Bernie’s wet tears on her shoulder, and she is whispering into her hair that she is safe and she is loved. And then when Bernie stills, as Serena withdraws her fingers, she can see Bernie move to look at her hand too, Bernie is looking in amazement that they have all been inside her without the need for lube, this is a first for them even after all this time but also for her. Serena can’t stop herself, she has to taste her, so she licks her fingers clean as Bernie looks at her with so much love. Serena looks at her now her fingers are clean, she speaks quietly but firmly “That was all for me Ms Wolfe?” Bernie still looks amazed “I can’t believe… I’ve never… not that many…. Without…” “I know darling, I know”

 

But then Serena sees something else in Bernie’s eyes that she has seen before in other situations, it’s a desire, raw and she knows it’s a need, and it’s coming. And before she has time to process it more, Bernie’s lips are smashing into hers and she is being pushed onto her back, and Bernie is kissing her neck, and her chest, and then she looks up at her and her eyes say it all, the question that’s been unspoken since Serena started this tonight “Serena… I need to touch you too, I need to show you how much I love you” Serena knows this is how Bernie shares her feelings, through action, but she is cringing slightly, she knows her period started after her bath earlier and is this something that she is happy to happen. “I know Bern, I need you to touch me, oh so badly, but well, You know what periods are like, It will be messy… and I wouldn’t want you to feel like you have to touch me you know. I did want to just touch you hadn’t thought beyond that..” Bernie stills her and at the waistband of Serena’s PJ bottoms. “Serena, my love, If your period wasn’t an issue, would you want me to touch you right now,?” Serena whispers her response, bringing her hands to cover her face. Bernie heard Serena’s yes, but she needs her to know, that she isn’t bothered about the period issue before she moves beyond this point, so, she lifts herself up slightly to pull Serena hands away from her face. “Serena look at me. You are beautifully sexy, Every part of you. Ok. No embarrassment here, ok. Its me you are with, you know we don’t need the embarrassment between us, you are safe with me, and loved unconditionally, ok? Serena nods again, and then meets Bernies lips with her own,. She lifts her hips to let Bernie pull her bottoms and knickers off, thankful that its hotel sheets and not her own, and then she can feel Bernies hand circling her clit and building her up towards the height she desprestly needs to hit. Bernie runs her fingrs over her lips, “Can I?” Bernie seeks final permission before she enters at Serena’s nod and she continues to work inside Serena until “FUCK, yes!” Bernie quickly rasps in her ear,”Shhh, darling remember that we aren’t along in this suite” Serena doesn’t care though, not really, she wouldn’t care if Hanseen could hear at this moment. Her girlfriend is literally incredible and she wants to shout it from the rooftops. Bernie, knows, Serena’s orgasms last a little longer than hers, so she continues to move slowly in and out of her, their mouths meeting, to stifle the low moans she lets out. And when she stills, Bernie removes her fingers like she normally would and then pauses,, what should she do, she doesn’t want to wipe it on Serena and she cant put them in her mouth which is what she normally does. Serena realises and lets out a laugh at Bernie’s internal panic, “It’s ok Darling, I wont be offended if you go wash you hands, If I’m honest Id prefer it.” And then Bernie laughs with her, and they kiss a final time and Bernie drops out of bed and heads for the bathroom, closely followed by Serena, now suitable dressed back in her pj bottoms, “Wasn’t as messy as I thought it might be” Bernie comments as she dries her hands, “No thankfully the bed is actually alright too” “Win, win then” Bernie responds as Serena shuhhs her out the room so she can pee. Once they are both back in bed Serena in her PJs, and Bernie in her pants and a vest top (feeling suitably too hot for the fluffy bottoms now disgaurded on the floor) they both gravitate into the middle of the bed and spoon together

 

“Love you Bernie,” “Love you to Serena”


	3. 3 for afternoon tea

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for delay in posting this. Not really that happy with it, but hey, guess it will have to do. Welcome comments as always x

Bernie's alarm wakes her to the sights of Serena cocooned in the duvet, eyes glazed with sleep. Bernie thinks to her how lucky she is to have the privilege of spending time with this beautiful woman. She leans over slightly and drops a lazy kiss on Serena's forehead before sliding out of bed and heading into the en-suite to shower. Serena wakes at the movement of the mattress, rubs her tired eyes, sees Bernie’s figure disappear into the bathroom and decides to get up herself. She plods through to the sitting area to put the kettle on to boil. 

Coffee finally in her hand, she knocks on Evie's door to see if she is awake. 'Morning sweetheart, did you sleep ok?' Evie yawns loudly as she stretches, 'Morning, yeah I slept fine, thank you. Are you feeling better today?' Serena lets out a breath, and lets the coffe sup reach the distance to her mouth before she speaks, 'I am feeling a little better, thank you for asking. I have made you a cup of tea. It’s on the coffee table.” She smiles widely at Evie. “We need to leave in about an hour, if we are to make breakfast in time. No rush though. I’m going to head for a shower just now. Bernie should be out in a few mins. The main bathroom is all yours.' Evie smiles at Serena. 'Brilliant thanks. I think I'm going to wear my new bra and the dress you bought me yesterday. 'That sounds like a lovely idea Evie. I’m sure you are going to look lovely in the dress.' 

When Serena returns to the lounge area after her shower she sees Evie on the floor in her new navy dress with flowers in front of Bernie, who is using Evie's straighteners to create loose curls in the young girls hair. Bernie looks up proudly at Serena as she enters. 'Evie wanted to have curls like mine, its a bit of a challenge with straighteners but we are getting there' Serena beams back at them both. 'Bernie, is doing a good job Evie, you are looking very beautiful.' 

 

***

 

After breakfast, they check out of the hotel and leave their luggage in the luggage store to collect on the way to the train station later. Evie is chattering away about the best colour to have her nails painted to match her new dress. Bernie and Serena are both enjoying the excitement of the young teen. Serena is dressed in a pair of dark jeans, low-heeled ankle boots and a cream wooden jumper. Bernie as ever is in her signature skinny black jeans, teamed with calf high black boots and a cream top, with her grey long waistcoat draped over it, her hair loose and curled. All three ladies put on their coats and hats to fend of the cold as they exit the hotel foyer on their way to the nearby spa. 

Once they arrive and get settled, Bernie, Serena and Evie sit by each other as a beautician and her assistant sit down and work between the three of them shaping, filing and painting their nails. For the most part Evie and Serena drive the conversation, focusing today on Evie's future plans, and what subjects it would be worth picking in her GCSEs if she was still keen to work towards medicine. Bernie reflects on how she wishes she had been around to do this with Charlotte. She wonders if it would have improved their relationship, settles on the fact her presence alone would have clearly helped and try's not to feel more guilty than she already does about it. She promises herself to text her daughter when they get home and see if she wants to spend some time doing something similar to this sometime soon. Evie can sense Bernie is feeling off today and tries to bring her into the conversation as she changes it to travel. 'Where has been your most favorite place to visit Bernie?' Bernie ponders the question, she has visited so many places between holidays and army postings. 'I think possibly my favorite has to be Canada. I went travelling their one summer when I was at uni, and it was beautiful. Lots of great hiking and opportunities to be one with nature.' Evie continues to ask Bernie questions and Serena joins back in as she shares her many trips to the south of France as a child. Bernie thinks that Serena's love of Shiraz must have something to do with these positive memories of trips with her parents, makes a note to ask her later. Once their nails are freshly dry they bundle back up to take the short walk to where Serena has booked afternoon tea for the three of them. 

All tree ladies arrived at Cocoa Cobana for their chocolate-based afternoon tea. The cafe was fairly busy and had a buzz in the atmosphere. Evie looks so excited when she saw the range of chocolate on offer. Bernie chuckled to her as she saw Serena eyeing up some of the more indulgent chocolates on offer. She knew Serena had a sweet tooth and chocolate was as much a vice as Shiraz for her. They sat down at one of the tables by the window and the waitress took their drink orders, a chamomile, peppermint and a breakfast tea, before returning to check if there were any major dietary requirements. When the cake stand arrived with the indulgent afternoon tea selection even Bernie had to admit her mouth was watering. Scones with chocolate cream, finger sandwiches, a selection of small cakes and even a raspberry and chocolate brownie. They all dug into the food after Serena took a few group selfies at Evie's request. As they chatted away about the usual stuff, Evie appeared quieter than she had been over the last few days and Serena had a pang of worry about the young girl. She felt she should really ask, incase it was something serious; she was aware how much of a big step into womanhood the weekend may have felt for her. 'Evie darling, are you alright? You seem a little quiet.' Evie looked up from where she had been playing with her brownie on her small plate. 'Yes auntie Serena, I'm alright.' Serena wasn't buying her week response but knew it would be Evie's choice if she did want to talk about it. 'Ok dear, but you know me and I'm sure Bernie are happy to chat about anything that might be worrying you, isn't that right Bernie?' Bernie smiled and nodded at Serena's statement 'Of course, a problem shared is a problem halved I always say.' Evie smiled weakly at them both and then looked back down at her food. Serena gave Bernie a concerned look before pouring another cup of tea from her pot. 'This camomile tea, is rather nice, I must find out where they get their leaves' 'why don't you go and ask the waitress?' Bernie offered as a response, aware there was a slight tension around the table since she had questioned Evie. 'Good idea Bern. I'll be right back.' Serena got up and left the table and walked off towards the counter, stopping to look at some of the chocolates on offer whilst she waited for the waitress to finish serving those in the queue before her. Bernie reached over and top a small French fancy of the cake stand and decanted it onto her plate. She was just pressing the knife into the icing when Evie spoke. 'Bernie, can i ask you something?' Bernie looked up at the young girl 'of course, what do you want to know?' 'It's well... oh I'm not sure, oh its fine, its nothing.' Bernie leans forward towards Evie. 'Evie, you can talk to me, honestly I wont judge you. Id like to help if I can.' Evie's lips shape into a weak smile. 'Well it's just in PSHE at school, we were learning about sex, and well I was thinking... its just we talked about how sex is an expression of our feelings and should be enjoyable.' Bernie nods and smiles at the teen, trying to show her she was safe to continue. Evie continues to speak, 'I’m just wondering if that’s why you and Serena aren’t married to men anymore. Is it because you don't enjoy sex?' Bernie can feel a blush rising as she processes Evie's question. God she wished it had been Serena answering this, she wasn't prepared for this. 'Err, well, I cant talk for Serena, but I wouldn't say sex was the reason for my separation. As you probably learnt at school, sex is a way we connect and share love, whether that be with a man or a woman.' Evie looks slightly confused at Bernie's words. 'But can you even have sex with someone of the same gender?' Bernie feels like she'd rather be thrown into a volcano if it meant she didn't have to tackle this topic with a 13 year old. She looks around trying to place Serena to get her back asap and help, but she can see her back is facing away from her. 'Well Evie, I guess it depends what you class is sex. If just you mean sexual intercourse, you would maybe class what two women do as less than that, but we just use different body parts to engage in the pleasure of the other, which we class as sex.' Evie sits quietly for a moment, before proceeding with another question. 'Is it like mutual masturbation then? Rebecca in my class said she had done that was a boy in our year.' Bernie throwns, why cant children just enjoy childhood without this pressure. What happened to climbing trees, and playing on the swings? 'Yes, that is one way. Isn't Rebecca a little young for that sort of relationship?' Evie shrugs at Bernie’s response. 'Loads of people in my year do things with guys.' Bernie questions Evie a little further, wanting to know if she needs to pass info over to Fletch or at least Serena. ' How do you feel about it Evie?' “Well, erm, I guess, I’ve not real thought to much about it. But I think I’d like to be with someone I loved to do that sort of stuff, its quite personal.” Bernie reaches out and places her hand over young womens’ “I think that’s very, sensible Evie. You are a very intelligent girl.” Evie smiles at Bernie, and Bernie smiles back, giving a small nod of her head in acknowledgement. “Now you know Evie, teenage girls, don’t always tell the complete truth. Strangely, it is always said it’s just boys that inflate facts to build their ego, but really girls do it too.” Evie laughs quietly at Bernie’s statement. “What’s so funny ladies?” Serena asks as she sits back down, bag of goodies in hand. “I was just filling Evie in about teenage girl egos” “Ah, yes girls are THE worst. Coming from an all girls school, I know all to well.” Serena laughs, as she speaks and then Bernie joins in. “Oh my god, Bernie, your laugh” Evie tries to control her giggles as she speaks “Its… er… erm… memorable”. Bernie laughs even harder at Evie’s comment. Serena, squeezes Bernie’s leg with one of her hands. “Well I love your laugh dear.” She reaches over and pops a small kiss on Bernie’s cheek. Serena glances at her watch. “Right ladies we better get a move on, otherwise we will miss our train.” 

The 3 women, start to bundle back up in their coats and hats to start their walk back to the train station to start their journey home.

fin.


End file.
